


Autum's Kiss

by wonderlustmisfit33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Epilogue, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlustmisfit33/pseuds/wonderlustmisfit33
Summary: What would you do if your friend/ love interest is gone for weeks only to return unexpectedly after going from an unusual transformation? Neko Wolf AU~





	Autum's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting any of my works for the A03 Community. Looking forward to what you all have to say about my writing.

Irukai-sensi was just done teaching a lecture to his students. It had been an extremely exhausting semester for his teaching year. Having to work longer hours then what he was use to teaching in order to get his students prepared much earlier for the Chunin Exams. What surprised him more is that he hardly has heard much for Kakashi lately, he had a habit of just disappearing out of warning having Yamata send memos to Tsunade. 

At times this concerned him cause for all he knew what if his friend was secretly acting out as a seasoned traveling assassin for hire without the 4th Hokage’s consent?

After gathering up his teaching supplies from this afternoon he began to head home. It’s been over 5 wks since anyone has last seen the silver haired ninja’s whereabouts. This time of year had made the village look more peaceful and sound for a time being. Gentle winds blew there his stressed out hair as he gingerly made his way on home it’s very late in the afternoon. People made quick conversations as they past him he decided to halt his short return home to rest his weary frame on a lone bench. Box resting to his side a long sigh of melancholy filled up in his lungs yearning to hear about what’s happening in his friend’s life?

Iruka began zoning out from his cloud thoughts watching as familiar face came hovering into view hanging upside. 

“ How are the classes coming along? ” Irkua let a out scream as he shrank back into the bench gasping for a moment. That scarecrow knew he was over stepping his boundaries but to him he kind of like seeing “His dolphin” reactions a bit towards some teasing sessions. They often shared.

After composing himself Iruka finally responded to the question. Looking back half mad and happy to see him “ You’re gone for weeks without informing me of where you were headed. And you expect me not get worried if you become critically injured or possibly worse…Dead!? ”

“ I know. I’m deeply sorry I had you worried! ” Kakashi apologies hearing the tone in his friend’s voice. Iruka re-positions himself to start lecturing before he realizing the odd look the formal ninja is wearing. He is wearing his usual clothing all expect for the red hood and straw ninja hat. 

“ I’ll explain later. Come on, I wanna catch up on what’s happening with your students. ” Iruka only shakes his head “ No! I don’t want you telling me why there’s no need to explain yourself?! I need answer right now! ” He leans forward to reach out for the odd head wear as Kakashi stops him for getting any closer. Keeping his grip on the curious hand firmly.

“ Hey! Let me see what you’re hiding under there Hatake! ” Iruka harped at his wits end. Kakashi’s expression changes slightly behind his mask. Even though no one could clearly see what current facial expressions he’s exchanging. It was clear that his friend didn’t like secrets being kept from his knowledge. Kakashi lets out a sigh of pity when Iruka’s face suddenly changes from being angry to confusion. “Did something happen?!” 

Iruka only gets a quick shake. “ My short answer is this isn’t the time nor the place to be asking so bluntly for them. Yes something did happen while I’ve been gone but even I don’t know how to simply put it into words. Without making little sense of it all. ” Kakashi informs becoming serious he wanted things to be laid back after coming home. But he’s not getting the best ‘Welcome Back’ vibes from his long time friend. Iruka knew about his history of coming and going as often as he pleases. However regardless of how this silver haired ninja can be it’s without doubt that he’s the kind of person whose literally here today then gone tomorrow. His character seems a bit off somehow Iruka would get those answers one way or another.

“ D-Dolphin…please…I haven’t come back all this way to be integrated by one of the only few friends. I got in this village. ” The guilt trip coarse through his veins as he let’s out a sigh. Iruka’s releases himself from Kakashi’s grip while his free hands goes to wrap around his shoulder followed by body contact. He avoid’s eye contact. The taller male’s sights couldn’t help himself by these pains his long time friend and former love interest is going through. A hand cups beneath his formal friend’s chin placing a passionate kiss on top of his head. A serious of mixed expressions ran over Iruka’s face flustered by the sudden contact. He could hear a faint rustle of something coming beneath that straw hat, a hot flush causes his gut to churn as he roughly grabs the other man’s shoulder watching a sudden surprised expression standing still there meeting more at the smaller teacher’s stature having his masked face locked into a deep passionate kiss that lasted over a minute before they could no longer stay like this. 

Time had stopped within this exact moment now breaking from an unplanned spell that compelled them without warning. They just stood there not taking their eyes off each other standing perfectly still, they wanted this to last forever. However they had to remind themselves that their love is a bit taboo among their clans and former ways of the ninja warrior. Only two people we’re allowed to be informed about their former secretive lifestyle. 

Their foster son of sorts Naruto and Lady Tsunade.

“ No Kakashi-sama I’m the one who should be sorry. ” Iruka lisp still taken a breath in-and-out of his daze. “ I’ve had too many restless nights where I couldn’t stop myself from thinking about you. These endless days nearly lasting an eternity without you here before me has almost drove me stir crazy! You have no idea how thankful I am to holding you again here in my arms. ” 

Kakashi hummed in agreement upon hearing this confession. He had little collection of Iruka he kept in handy whenever he missed his Dolphin dearly.

Iruka can’t seem to focus on anything else but his concluded thoughts, emotions endlessly haunting him as he feels as if he’s only grasping at straws for reasons. Kakashi is trying to hold back a moan as a slight twitch of something sounded off again, this time coming from the back area of the taller Ninja he takes a hand to stop at whatever is going on back there. “ A-Are you in any pain Kakashi? “ Iruka watches on when gets a fast shake from his friend.

He wasn’t trying to press on this question any further then he already tired. His gut kept nagging at him that something is diffidently not right with the scarecrow nin and he didn’t wanted to start going behind Kakashi’s back unless he needed a good reason to be concern. They headed for their usual place to grab a quick bite to eat but Kakashi stop Iruka in their tracks as he places a gloved hand on his shoulder. “ I was actually thinking of grabbing some BBQ instead of ramen if you don’t mind. " 

“ Uh sure. I wasn’t planning on meeting up with Naruto anyhow. He and Hinata went out for a little get away by themselves and will be back in a couple of days. I’m thinking he’s trying to workout some personal issues or whatever it is that’s troubling his mind. ” Kakashi tilts his head to side he knew that Iruka had been raising him the best as he could. Considering when he lost both of his parents he would had gone to for dating advice when he was Naruto’s age. 

“ So your boy is getting one step closer to being a man! That is excellent Iruka! Let him know that I got his back no matter what! ” Might Guy chimed in making his arrival known as he gave them both his flashing smile. He looks over to his long time former rival and friend as he gives the silver haired ninja a warm welcome by giving him a pat on the back that causes Kakashi to almost fall forward.

“ It’s good to see your doing well. Kaka-huh!? ” he’s not really paying attention to what is happening in front of him noticing that the hat has came off as he goes out of his way to pick it up for being careless with his strength. Kakashi in a flash knocks him back causing him to fly into a short distance when he’s at last still now wearing the straw hat again. Iruka had no idea what to think of his display. 

“ It was my reflexes he keeps forgetting that whenever I’m touched in certain areas of my body. It causes a jerk reaction no matter what. ” Iruka has become a little tired of these head games Kakashi is playing but he knew he’s going to have to out smart him if he doesn’t want to express what he could possibly been happening when he was gone. Did he get critically injured, received new scars? It’s unnerving to him that Kakashi is keeping secrets from him that he didn’t want him to know.

If only the 3rd hokage was still around then he would have some idea of what to do? Several hours pass by as they at last arrive back at Kakashi’s place. He had been apologizing to Iruka for the 35th time today as he granted the dolphin nin a place to crash tonight in his own place. Cause of how late they arrived back from their unplanned outing.

Iruka can hardly wait to hear this secretive explanation as he waited for Kakashi to finish settling in. He has a look around knowing he’s been here hundreds of times when they began learning more about each other. Iruka had began to feel drowsy when his eyes snap back open to being more alert being exposed to Kakashi’s unusual new features.

He had a wolf’s ears and a tail that matched his silvery hair.

" Ka..Kakashi-Sama!? What the hell happened to you!?! ” Iruka blurred out Kakashi tries to stay as calm as possible. Not enjoying his new look too much himself. Taking Iruka’s shoulder looking very serious now.

“ Your the only person who knows about this! Do you understand? I’m planning on seeing Lady Tsunade tomorrow to see what she can do to revert the side effects from that Ninja Witch. ”

“ Ninja Witch? ” Iruka repeated unsure if he even heard Kakashi right.

“ Yeah. It was a Ninja Witch…” Kakashi lisp with irritation in his voice. “ I met this Ninja a few weeks back after her village had been at war with a neighboring region. They claim this other Village was home to a Settlement of 'Black Magic' Witches. Who had been cursing them for the assassination of their 6th Hokage. I had somehow blacked out in the middle of the woods that were just outside of their enemies village when they ambushed. I have no idea what happened after that? I woke up badly wounded as a young Ninja Witches apprentice tried to heal my wounds with an experimental potion she had been learning to master. The cancaution had helped me healed tremendously but sadly had a few drawbacks when I began to developed these features. The good news is that I won’t be changing into a wolf but the bad news is that no one in the village knew how to revert it. ” Iruka just looks at him in bewilderment.

How can village of witches not be able to simply “Revert”? One of their spells that a younger nin is in the mist of learning.

Iruka held out his hands as he gently clasped Kakashi’s own hand into his giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek to ease his troubled mind. As he suddenly realized what he has done was completely out of character for him.

Iruka is taken a back by his actions as he can do little to cover up his undying shame looking very embarrassed. “ Kakashi wait! I-I didn’t plan on giving you such a strong affection of compassion like this. We are only good friends here my most sincerest apologizes for feeling that I am shamelessly misleading your heart. ”

Kakashi didn’t even say anything for a moment or two while Iruka panicked bolting out of Kakashi’s place of residency into the night. In a hurry unable to have a general sense of where he’s even going? He couldn’t believe how foolish he felt for doing something like that!

He doesn’t even know if the silver haired Nin even feels the same way about him at all. He had been trying to keep his taboo feelings to himself cause he was ashamed that his own Village wouldn’t allow Ninjas of certain ranks to explore if they somehow developed uncanny feelings for another. It wasn’t exactly a forbidden love per say. Yet once this type of romance has taken off there’s no way of returning back from it. This type male romance can hold a lot of consequences for those whom later marry someone else instead the Ninja they had fallen in with so long ago. They would had to take it to their graves cause some people might not had taken it too well.

He could hear a voice calling out to him but he refused to answer to their call. No longer sure of himself he heads out of Konna into the unforgiving night.

He had no idea how deep into the woods he had adventure but he sure hoped he had distance himself enough to not be found til he decided to return in the morning. His body gave out in exhaustion as he balances his weight out against a tree. High up in the tree tops. Regretting his decision already he would had to explain himself in the morning once he had got out of teaching.

His senses made his blood run cold as he picked up on another person’s presence. It was a dangerous presents as he stood there not in the mood to look for a fight this late out here.

“ Heh heh heh well now…what do we have here?~ ” The stranger purred eyeing Iruka up and down with his eyes hinting lust. Iruka didn’t want to return his sights to this man. Hearing foot steps come closer from behind.

“ Are you lost sweetheart? ~ You’re more than welcome to crash back at my hideout for the night. ”

“ Thank you but I have no interest in sleeping with the likes of your type. Please let me be I’m sure you can find yourself a women to occupy your bed in. ”

Not taking too well by being rejected on his offer the man spoke again no longer trying to act polite.

“ You got guts for speaking back to me with no bite in your bark. Princess. I would take you out right here and now if I wasn’t so distracted by your beauty. ” His voice went back to being lewd. Iruka was getting annoyed by this man who couldn’t take a simple no.

He turns around to face this low life suddenly being grabbed by his face as he stares into the eyes of the pervert before him. He seemed to be the same height as Iruka jet black hair, hard features sporting scars. Scruffy in the beard wearing piercings on both ears. Messy pony tail. Tanned. His left eye was discolored being a milky white obviously a bit older than he is.

He coldly chuckled in amusement when he caught Iruka off guard. “ Your even prettier up close~ ” The man announced began to explore Iruka's body without his consent. Trying to stop the hands from any further activity.

" Don't worry. I don't bite too much~ " This guy wasn't getting the message! That he'd rather have his way with the poor ninja whether he even was interested in him or not? Iruka tries giving the man more than enough hints til he can't take it anymore.

" I SAID NO!!! " That gave the man a good punch to the face as Iruka pulled back as far from him as he could. 

After recovering from the impact he draws out his sword. Glaring at Iruka with a murderous look.

“ You shouldn’t had done that! Now I’m threw being NICE! ” He starts coming at Iruka as he does his best to evade the attacks.

The man was amazingly skilled with the sword. He could only imagine how many others had face this man’s wrath. He really went ballistic all cause he was politely declined his sleazy offer. Iruka used his own daggers to parry the incoming slashes.

Trying to talk as he kept parrying the slashes “ YOU were the one who hit on ME! I was just trying to mind my own business! It’s NOT my fault you dirt bags can’t take No for answer!! ”

Iruka gets swept out from beneath his leg as he hit hard to the ground when he was trying to back himself up in trying to talk some sense into his attacker. The man towered over Iruka before he could get up commanding him to stay still unless he was ready to die by his sword.

“ I had zero interest in harming you but your not making it any easier for us both! I know your a skilled Ninja. It’s either take up on my offer or I kill you where you are?”He drew the edge of the blade closer til it hovered over his rapidly beating heart. "Don't make this harder on yourself then it already is! "

Iruka spat in the man’s face as he rolls out from beneath him getting a cut as he got up to face the man. Taking no time to attack him right back. He growls in annoyance at the dolphin everything he tired wasn't working now wondering if he should just kill him since this wasn't the first nor last time he had faced rejection by both genders already. 

“ I can take you into custody since were by my village for your cheeky-?! ” he gets cut again this time in the side as he gasp. Hoping it didn’t pierce him too deep.

“ Last chance Princess…I’m not afraid to face jail time. I’ve been in and out of prison since I was 14. My own father wished every signal day of my boyhood that I was never born!! ” 

“ I’m not sorry that you are declared the son of a bastard. Yet you have no right to be forcing yourself onto anyone whose not interested. ” Iruka couldn’t find it himself to give this man any pity for sharing some of his background.

The man lunges forward again nearly inches from Iruka’s chest. As his body slams hard into the back of the tree the man steps in. Grabbing the back of his pony tail as he punches Iruka square across the face. Before kissing him hard. He couldn't break away in time being forced into an ungodly sloppy kiss. He's under estimated the man's strength assuming his height alone couldn't possible put up much of a fight to his dismay. 

Iruka felt very violated he squirms in-between the man’s lips shoving him back roughly. He only cooes at the repulsed response the dolphin made with his faces. He tries kicking the man in the sides but he effortlessly blocks it. Blocking every attempted maneuver. He punches only to have his arms get blocked as he the man holds him tightly by each wrist. Before kneeing him causing his body to slam back against another tree pressing all of his weight into Iruka's body as he sinks his own teeth to the side of his neck causing the former ninja to moan out a pained remorse as he greedily sucks on his neck sticking his tongue around the opening wounds. Trying to get the other man interested in him. Iruka squirms distracted as he feverishly tries to get out of his grip feeling weird by the gesture. It didn't felt passionate nothing about him seemed in the slightest. 

“ What is your problem?! Are you drunk!? ” he pants out not sure if this man is running around with S.T.D.'s or what? He finally stops to look back at Iruka's pissed off expression seeing no lust in the other man's eyes but great disgust for his existence.

“ I already told you. I was just taking a fan-? ” A shadow figure whirl wind kicks the swordsman behind his head as Iruka steps into this man to return the favor. Making sure he wouldn’t be going anywhere. A glove hand grabs the man aggressively by his head snapping back being met by an infuriated Kakashi. Looming overhead he was close to ripping into that nasty ass's venerable neck. Everything about this man made him pissed off. His eyes seeing red that he couldn't be bothered giving him a second of his time. 

“ That… man…belongs...to ME! ” he growls out loudly grabbing both sides of the man’s head as he slams his face into to his knee several times. He spat up blood in a daze as he glares back up at Kakashi disoriented still holding him in place roughly by his head. 

“ Touch him again. I will kill you!! ” He threatens breathing down the man’s face as the beaten man coughs up blood receiving a sharp punch to his ribs. Next gets his left leg grab as Kakashi causes a sprang ankle lastly breaking a few of the man’s own fingers and wrist in the process as he weakly hubbles/ scoots back from Kakshi coming towards him.

“ Ugh! You Win! Take HIM! ” Kakashi was far from being done with this sleaze ball. He throws his hands up weakly to shield his body expecting to get another beating. Iruka steps in to calm Kakashi down. Getting between them placing his hands on Kakashi’s shoulders. Firmly.

“ It’s not worth it! Let’s just take him in the last thing you need to have your rank strip from you!! ” He could see how tense Kakashi’s body is almost tittering on the brink of a full blown blood lust. He has never seen the Scarecrow get this upset over anyone.

“ Death is too good for hi–!? ” Iruka gets cut off with a feverish kiss being claimed by Kakashi as “his”. Returning it they both let out a soft moan of passion getting lost in each others company. He almost wasn’t sure if the neko traits were causing Kakashi to have a new persona but either way Iruka was actually enjoying this display of dominance. They almost wanted to make out before looking back over to the pervert one last time.

“ Leave. I decided to cut you lose! Don’t you dare let me catch your sorry face in Kohona! Understand?!? ”

He steps forward making sure his words were hed.

The defeated bloody man bows his head towards them as he leaves badly wounded back into the darkness without a sound. He's worried demeanor settles as he embraces Iruka he wanted to tear off those clothes however at the same time he wasn't sure how badly wounded he is from that sociopathic idiot. He uses his new inhuman strength to hoist Iruka up to carry him onto a rock as he places him there. Iruka cuddles against his muscular body taking out a scroll he does some hand gestures as a medical kit appears in the middle of the scroll. He's not much of a medic but he had taken a few classes in the past. He begins examining Iruka's body as he undresses him to see if it's life threatening. To his surprise that man didn't cause that much damage. Only slightly bleeding from the gashes if that bastard really wanted to kill him. He wouldn't hesitated in doing so. He clearly showed signs of pent up sexual frustration not having much luck with anyone whose crossed him. 

He finishes putting the last bandages on Iruka's body. He stares at him loving making the first move onto Kakashi as he sit there letting him take the lead. 

Kakashi takes his hands guiding them over Iruka's body leaving a good size hicky after he undoes his mask he hears a soft moan coming from the other. Holding Iruka in place while he continues to mark him. He wanted to make sure everyone knew who he belong too.

He never could had imagine that neko features could make a person actually look so fierce. Iruka had last noticed the tight bulge being exposed beneath the soft basting glow of the moon hanging over head. Had he had before or after the kissed? He wasn’t sure why yet he felt like teasing his mate. He lightly ran a hand over the bulge. Wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s waist letting out a mixed growling moan. Wait what!? When did he have decided he wanted to be “claimed” by another man? This seemed exciting and scary to him at the same time. Kakashi suddenly changes positions lifting Iruka up placing him on a rock as he undid his pants playing with his lover's already throbbing member eager to be taken making Iruka shiver than loses it in the rush of blissful pleasure as he arched his head back moaning beneath the touch. Holding on tighter to Kakashi's hips as they kept grinding together in harmony .

“ Let me hear that pretty voice again~ ” He could never imagine the silver haired nin could talk this dirty. He has no time to protest as he watches in disbelief as his own chest gets caressed seeing the hands and feels a hand begin to stroke him rubbing along the top. Generously a tongue began to explore his chest ending up to his ear lope nibbling on it. Hands soon ended up back along his chest as the tips of his already harden nipples began being played with one hand while another wanted to flick it by Kakashi's hot tongue. He makes it go in circles as he began sucking on each one eager to make Iruka's breast wanting to be fondled further. Iruka couldn’t help himself but let out another moan his pace quickings as they continued on their exploration under the stars.

“ Your voice is gorgeous when you let yourself go~ ” Iruka tried to hid his face feeling both embarrassed and turned on. He took his bare foot pressing on the still protruding bulge between the other man’s spread legs as Kakashi moans loudly from the foot play. He goes to balance himself feeling Iruka kneeing his hands onto the sides of the taller man's body going along his back as Kakashi allows him to continue. He hasn't done this sort of thing with anybody else. He wanted to make sure that this was something the scare crow ninja would benefit from.

He could barely wait for Kakashi's body to respond readying himself for he had planned on doing til his lover beating him to it. Removing the rest of his clothes as he reflected on the events that happened for a moment. At the unwanted advances Iruka had received if he hadn't showed up who knows what may have happened? He gently messages the soar area with his own tongue. To makeup for their horrid encounter.

The bruises didn't bother Kakashi so much he knew that his dolphin was a fighter and what he endured was nothing. He goes out of his way to make sure that he passionately kisses every bruise and cut his lover received. He doesn't understand why? But the more he looked at his body with what injury he had been sustained threw the more he couldn't get enough of him. Neither one of them seemed like the "Pain Slut" type. when it came to exploring their own bodies. His tail wags excitedly as their body temptresses kept raising. The neko traits did made him feel things he normally wouldn't display without them. It was a lovexhate relationship he had within himself he didn't want to neither admit or live without. Tsunade might know some ideas she can tell him about but did he really want to give up this new part of his persona after tonight? Kakashi didn't want to think on it at all as his mind focused on the present with the one he loves. The moon basked over their bodies as they kept making out under the milky way it felt magical. He kept working on Iruka's member. Pumping as he messages it in places bringing Iruka in closer as his hot breath moaned into his open lover's mouth before being pulled into another kiss. He parts his legs rubbing up and along his inner thighs as he notices Iruka watching him in short pants unknowing of what he's about to do. As sparks soon shot off in his eyes as his mind goes into haze just babbling incoherently. Moaning while his body squirms beneath Kakashi's as he holds him in place working his touch on his member using his tongue pressing the tip into the slit and moving it around to make Iruka begging for more. He teases a little but not too much as he works more around his thighs kissing and nibbling into them. Before returning to his neglected manhood begging for sweet release. Two fingers get placed into his already exposed rear entrance. His body tightens around the touch. 

The mix of pains and pleasure caused Iruka to lose focus for a second trying to get his own body to relax. A hand distracts Kakashi suddenly as Iruka pulls him into another kiss roughly. Their lips clash as he feels his bottom lip being pulled into Iruka's hungry tension. At this exact moment he had been so distracted by the kiss that he hadn't realized Iruka began returning the gesture to get him off. He feels his manhood becoming harder with each stroke still not quite catching on to what his Dolphin had in mind for him. He still had his nin trousers on him when Iruka gets up from position beginning to climb right on top of him. Catching Kakashi by surprise that he felt comfortable showing him what he knew. He wraps his legs around his wait as he begins pulling out something from one of the taller ninja's pockets as his hands now began being bonded front ways. "Huh!? Iruka..? W-what are you doing?!" He looked confused for a second unsure while Iruka checked them before returning his gaze back up to the taller nin. He smiled at his expression it made him mused how hot and vulnerable his former lover looked. Tied up an can still be domineering. 

Kakashi gets an eye full of Iruka's body climbing up on top of him. He steadies himself looking half bashful for wanting to take advantage of Kakashi's state those eyes memorizes him in way he could hardly describe. Everything about the way Iruka looked and felt breath taking. 

He stares at what Iruka's gonna do suddenly caught up in the waves of pleasure unable to concentrate while his body arches forward grunting almost wanting to cum from how incredible moist Iruka's own mouth is. He knew how to get him in all the right places. He never fancy Iruka a bold type of lover yet he's doing him in ways he never could of dream of. This bets every chp of Icha Icha by a long shot.

His body continues to squirm while the bonds are clenched tightly. Iruka sticks his head threw the opening where the arms connected as he kisses hot and heavy. Without warning Iruka's own body begins to rock more on it's own. To the rhythm of his former lover's body below his. He couldn't understand it yet it felt incredible to be on top riding the silver nin neko were lover. He could never probably get this same experience with a women if she rode on top of him. It wouldn't feel the same as riding on the very person he had such a long history towards. Iruka is soon moaning again as they both grinded against each other. It's in as Iruka's pleasurable state soars ever higher amongst the starry night skies above them. He held onto Kakashi bouncing while the silver haired nin rocks faster. He accidentally uses his new inhuman strength to tear threw the now tattered bounds. Iruka has no time to react as he is grabbed by the hips with Kakashi going deeper as he screams out in pleasure. Kakashi groans heavier letting out sounds he's never made before as he keeps his lover from falling off. Iruka screams even louder as Kakshi keeps going into him. Their soon spent as the silver nin let's out animalistic growl cumming into Iruka deep and keeps filling him up til it starts seeping out of his lover's back entrance. Iruka came afters getting it all over Kakashi's chest as he greedily licks it off with his fingers. Some of the semen gets into his mouth also as he finish it off grinning between exhausted breaths. He guides Iruka to lay down on top of him breathless as the cuddle in the after glow. Hearing Kakashi's heart beats quieting down. Everything that had been running threw Iruka's mind before he climaxed is now wiped out of his memory. 

It's already morning while the students sat in their seats glaring at the clock waiting impatiently for their teacher. Their faces quickly change as Iruka came into the classroom a completely hot mess. He had tried to patch up the torn clothing from his passionate wild night out in the woods.

His fatigued steps sounded over to his desk as he tries to play it off. “ So sorry I’m late. I had a rough night camping it was too late to change out of these clothes but don’t you worry. Everyone still needs to turn in their assignments. ” Everyone groans loudly as an eager Sakura raises her hand excitedly to ask a question.

“ Did you get attack by a bear? ”

Iruka gives her an ugly look as he tries to keep it together. “ Yes it was a bear. A really strong bear gotten a hold of me when my back was turned. ” No one else said a word the entire time as Iruka tired to teach the class exhausted.

Class was dismissed at last as he sluggishly heads back to his home. Holding onto the papers he had to grade. He notices an unusual silence in the air as he made his way to his room. Spying an already half naked Kakashi had been waiting to greet him. He stands up from the bed leaning in. the door way with a confident smirk behind his mask as he pulls it down to smile.

“ Are you ready for round two?~ ” A huge stack of papers hits him in the face. Quickly holding them when he sees Iruka’s tired eyes.

“ Maybe after your done helping me grade these papers. ” He doesn’t take another moment to plant his body face first onto the mattress as the silver haired sat down on the bed beside him. Looking over them as he hears Iruka soft breathing sounding from his sleeping figure. He strokes his hair gently as Iruka slept threw the rest of the afternoon.

Provide me feed back, kudos, and share if you were pleased with what you read. Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
